Broken
by BecSquared
Summary: Join Becky and Becca again with even more of the gang as they are plunged once again into FMA world. Things begin heating up and the journey has only just begun as new problems begin occurring. What happened to Becca and what's going to happen to Becky when she realizes she may have made a slightly fatal mistake?


The room was dark, shadows blanketing everything in their cold embrace. A single candle offered its flickering light, the formless black shapes dancing to and fro. Soft whispers caressed the blackness, seeming to stir the shadows into a more erratic dance in time with the flickering flame. Some hid in the dark crevices or the connected room, creating a 'y' shape. Sleeping peacefully in the total blackness was a girl hidden under the covers. The gentle amber light pooled on the floor, sliding up two pairs of legs. The legs closest to the flame belonged to a young woman. The slender limbs were crossed, her skirt draped casually over them. Shadows pooled in the dips of it, flowing as she moved like black water. The t-shirt she wore bore a sparkling design of flowers and vines twining up her right side to curl delicately at her shoulder. Gentle brown eyes were framed by delicate lashes heavy with mascara, the flames dancing and sparkling as if captured by them. Her brown hair fell in cascading waves down to her shoulders.

Hannah Sypniewski listened with an amused smile to the tale being spun by the woman across the candle from her. Brown eyes glittered with laughter and excitement, gazing into a world Hannah could not see. Short black hair tried to flip off the back of her head, the hair clip holding it in place straining to fulfill its purpose. Her frame was hidden by a baggy shirt three times too large for her and loose-fitting jeans. The rings on her fingers shined in the light, the gems sparkling as she moved. Becca Geoppinger's animated face only added to the story as she wove a tale from scratch.

"The next thing I really remember was hovering in the Gate and waiting for a choice to be made. It was so weird being detached form my body like that. But then, with a thunderous boom, I was plummeted into blackness and woke up here in my room!" Becca fell silent, watching Hannah's face. Hannah smiled a little more and stretched, being mindful of the candle.

"You tell stories so well, hon," she said. "How'd you come up with that one so quickly? Even if there were some holes in it, it was really good."

"It really happened!" Becca insisted. "I understand about the holes though. I can't shake this feeling that there should have been more. Like something was removed." Becca's face became one of concentration as she tried to remember what she had forgotten. Hannah waited, watching the shadows play across Becca's face. Her gaze went to the misshapen blob on the other side of the room before returning to Becca.

"Is she really asleep?" Hannah asked. Becca looked up then over at the blot. She nodded.

"Meggie sleeps like a rock. Knowing her, we'll probably hear her sleeptalk and sit up in bed."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, Hannah-chan," Becca assured her, "The only way to wake her up right now would be to flip the mattress. Damn!" Hannah jumped at the sudden shout. "I can't remember what's missing."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Hannah smiled. Becca sighed then grinned mischievously at her.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me so I have something to prove it to you." Becca reached forward and covered her eyes. Blind, Hannah could only wait and wonder what the spastic woman was going to do. She felt movement as something moved behind her, brushing her ear with a gentle caress.

"I'm going to trust you to keep your eyes closed," Becca whispered. Hannah nodded against Becca's fingers. They fell away, sliding gently down her face before pulling completely off her skin. She struggled against her curiosity as Becca lifted her arms.

"I'll need you to hold your arms up, love. It'll make this easier." Hannah obeyed, allowing Becca to move them as she needed too. She felt her right arm get gently pulled back and something cool touch her skin. Whatever it was slid slowly up her arm to halt at her elbow. There was a groan followed by the rustle of fabric. Hannah felt Becca's body press against hers, shifting as it moved. Her left arm was moved back as her right was released. Something cool touched and slid up her arm to rest at the elbow. There was a gentle tug and the object climbed up her arms to rest on her shoulders. Becca let out a satisfied sigh and moved away from her.

"You can open your eyes now, Hannah. I finished." Amusement colored her tone. Slowly, Hannah opened her eyes and looked down at the leather jacket she now wore. The sleeves had been ripped off, the seam in place but the ragged ends sitting past her shoulders. The tail ends of the coat lay in a heap next to her, the ends riddled with what looked like bullet and knife holes. It smelled of worn leather with a hint of lavender. Hannah looked up at Becca, her eyes confused and a trifle disappointed.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, stunned.

"We found it lying around Winry's house. They didn't know whom it belonged to so they said I could take it. 'We' being Becky and me. Plus, you always ask to wear my leather coat." Becca grinned slyly. "What's wrong, Hannah-chan? You look disappointed. What did you expect me to do?" Hannah was grateful the darkness of the shadows hid her face from view. The last thing she wanted Becca to see was the pink flush of her cheeks. To hide it further, she leaned forward around the flame and kissed her. She felt the immediate tension in Becca's shoulders and sighed inwardly. She never understood why her girlfriend had never been comfortable with making out. When they broke apart, they said nothing for a time. Becca laughed softly and rose to her feet. Hannah looked up at her, curious. She had noticed that, seemingly overnight, the older girl had grown a few inches.

"I'm going to rely on your trust again, Hannah," Becca said with a grin. "Close your eyes. I'll be right back." Hannah frowned but didn't argue as she closed her eyes, her curiosity burning in her gut. She heard the muffled footfall move away from her and then silence. The light of the candle flickered and danced on her eyelids as she waited. She shifted uncomfortably, the silence oppressive. She heard in the distance footfall again and felt her curiosity bubble anew. They suddenly stopped, causing her curiosity to skyrocket.

"You better love me a lot because I'm STILL not comfortable in these clothes." Hannah's eyes shot open and stared at the sight standing before her. This new woman was wearing red garments, the top's neckline starting at her shoulders and halting at her natural waist. The sleeves fell past her fingertips, gaping open with massive maws. Her hands sported black leather gloves, the fingers cut off and the knuckles gleaming. The pants sat at her hips, falling loosely to her ankles. There was a large cut in the fabric held together with thick strings. What caught Hannah's attention the most was the chiseled body that was covered in pale battle scars. The shadows slid off hard abs and lean muscle. The face of this woman was angular but beautiful. The serious expression gave her a predatory appearance, the sharp angles of her cheeks accented by the blackness. Her hair was black and pointing to the left side of her head. At her back was a massive object she couldn't make out. Hannah's mouth dropped open in astonishment as she recognized the character.

"Amaya?" She asked, bewildered. Amaya's eyes glittered with laughter as she threw back her head and laughed, the predatory appearance replaced with one far more playful. The powerful woman took a seat across from her and placed the sword she carried next to her in its black sheath. The blade was easily as tall as Hannah was and wider than two of her side by side. The hilt came to be half as long as her entire arm. Amaya looked at Hannah with a friendly grin.

"Nope! It's your friendly, neighborhood Kemurikage Becca!" Becca grinned, pushing her bangs out of her face. Hannah stared for a moment longer before looking her in the eyes with a slight frown.

"Where did you manage to find everything to make an Amaya cosplay? I thought you were strapped for money," she mused.

"What you're seeing is one hundred percent real. Truth decided to let me keep everything for reasons I won't even begin to comprehend. This is my body now and the clothes, sword and abilities came with it. How do you think I got so tall all of a sudden?" Hannah was silent for a time, feeling the leather jacket around her and staring at the sudden transformation in her girlfriend. No wonder she was wear baggy clothes. She was hiding the beauty beneath it. Becca had begun absently playing with a small ball of lightning, letting the sparks race over her fingers. The small points of light traced the lines of her gloves, becoming an almost perfect lightning cover. Suddenly, a harsh cold wind blew through the room, snuffing out the small amber light. The lighting in Becca's palm struggled to stay in place but it, too, was blown into blackness. Hannah blinked in the sudden black, trying to get her eyes to adjust. She could see a black form in front of her moving when a ball of blue lightning appeared, hovering in the air. Becca looked at Hannah, confused.

"Did you blow out the candle?" She asked.

"You didn't feel that cold wind?" Hannah's voice shook with a hint of fear. Becca shook her head. She reached up and changed the lighting into a small spark. She leaned forward to light the wick of the candle. The tiny blue light leapt from her finger only to be knocked aside as Becca's hand suddenly jerked to the left. The spark landed on the carpet, instantly igniting it. Flames curled around, offering a brilliant orange light. Becca screamed in both fear and pain. Hannah's eyes cut to her and stared, her blood running cold.

Becca was covered in small black hands.

They pulled at her hair, matting it. Thin, red lines appeared on her face and stomach as they pulled and slid over her flesh, cutting the skin open. Becca struggled, trying to grab the hands off of her and only managing to cut open her fingers. Holes were torn into her red clothes, ripping wider at each tug from the hands. The flames roared, rising higher. Hannah could only watch in fear as Becca was slowly covered in blackness. As suddenly as the flames had come, they were gone except for the lit candle.

"Daddy?" Hannah spun around to see Megan sitting upright, looking toward the door. Becca's sister mumbled something unintelligent and fell back onto her pillows, sinking deeper into her dream oblivion. With her mind frozen with fear, Hannah looked around the room. She was alone. She picked up the candle and inspected the carpet for scorch marks, finding none. The flame wavered for a moment before she set it down. A small smile came to her face and she looked to the shadows.

"Very funny, Becca. Come on out now," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Only silence greeted her words. Cold dread began to seize her once again as she looked about the room.

"Becca?" There was nothing but silence. Frightened, Hannah lunged for her purse, pouring the contents onto the floor and rummaging through them. Finally, she located her phone and, using it's blue light, searched the shadows where Becca could be hiding. She found nothing except for drops and small smears of blood on the carpet. Panicked, Hannah began to dial the only number she could think of. If Becca really had been telling the truth, there was only one person she could call.

"Hello?"

"Becky! Becky, you have to help me!" Hannah wailed into the phone.

"Hold on, Hannah, what's going on?"

"She's gone!"

"Wait, what? Who's gone? Slow down, Hannah." Becky's voice was calm and calculating as she spoke. It did not soothe Hannah.

"Becca!" She wailed, her hysteria and fear finally catching up to her.

"What do you mean, Hannah?"

"The Gate! The Gate took Becca!"


End file.
